


Smooth Criminal

by Lothiriel84



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Dubcon Kissing, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Dag gone it, baby!(Will you tell us that you're okay?)
Relationships: Colin Denham/David Knight
Kudos: 3





	Smooth Criminal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



“Protein smoothies,” David parrots back, that familiar lilt of exasperation Colin used to love so much creeping back into his tone, as if crawling out of some hidden depth it spent the past decade buried in.

“Yes,” he nods, offering him a deliberate grin. “Isn’t that genius?”

He can tell from the look on David’s face he is all but wishing everything about this is a mere product of his night terrors; still, he doesn’t doubt for a second David would do anything Colin asks of him, because that’s how things have been between the two of them right from the beginning, and they’re not about to change now just because he abandoned the boy to his fate ten years ago.

In many ways, it’s a good thing David isn’t the devastatingly gorgeous teenager he used to be; part of him may be tempted to take him to bed here and now, that is true, but the pull of it is less strong than he remembers from way back when, which means he can focus on much more pressing matters, such as taking over this hellhole of a planet for a start.

“Project Titan is the key,” he carries on, electing to ignore David’s half-hearted attempt at a disapproving glare. “Those idiot Martians, they’re so completely blindsided by the advent of the franchise initiative they will never see it coming. A bit like the Benefactors incident, only with less mind-controlling parasitoids, and more – me.”

“That’s what it all boils down to,” David mutters, not quite under his breath. “Always has.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. You used to enjoy this as much as I did.”

“Yeah, and look where that got me in the end.” A bitter laugh, ever so slightly tinged with desperation. That won’t do, it won’t do at all, Colin thinks, and reaches to cup David’s chin the way he used to, all those years ago.

“Come on, buddy, you know you’ll be right there beside me – QBBros against the multiverse, am I right?”

For the space of a few seconds, David looks like he’s about to bite back at him with the weight of a decade’s worth of betrayal and loneliness; then he leans fractionally into the touch, and just like that, Colin knows he’s won this battle, if not the entire war.

“There’s a good boy,” he smirks, the perfect blend of charming and seductive. “How about you give us a kiss now, hey? For old times’ sake?”

He can feel the sudden tension in David’s jaw, the faint tremor against his palm. Still, he offers no resistance when Colin finally leans in, takes the time to get reacquainted with those once familiar lips. “Hmm. We should get rid of the beard, I think,” he considers somewhat idly, even as David looks for all the world like he’s about to break down and cry.

There will be time to get reacquainted with the rest of David later on, when he’s crushed the whole foundations of MarsCorp under his feet. For now, it’s time to set his plan into motion.


End file.
